Un demonio mascota
by kuro fairy
Summary: Yo, me llamo Natsu, hace muchos años fui encerrado en el sótano de un santuario por una bruja peliblanca, por suerte para mí, una pelirroja me liberó, pero ahora estoy unido a ella a causa de una especie de hechizo de obediencia, pero ni crea que me controlará, cuando surja el momento la mataré. (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh, aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que llevaba tiempo planeando, os pido que le deis una oportunidad, ya que me ha gustado bastante escribirlo.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: El demonio encerrado**

Yo el hijo del rey demonio, criado por un dragón, con llamas que podían calcinarlo todo, y una de las auras demoníacas más poderosas de la historia había sido reducido a esto...

Todos los días igual, ni siquiera sabía cuantos años llevaba en este maldito sótano, esa maldita bruja me había dejado atrapado en este sucio lugar con esa maldita flecha.

Me descuidé un momento y me atravesó el corazón clavándome aquí, tiempo después edificaron este santuario sobre mí, que aburrido, no podía usar mi magia para quemar la flecha, y por mucho que tirase nunca salía, no me quedaba de otra, hoy tendría que volver a dormir, era lo único que podía hacer.

Me despertó el sonido chirriante de la puerta, el sol hizo que mis ojos ardiesen, llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese sótano, oí unos pasos acercarse, pero aún no podía poner mi mirada hacha allí, tardé unos minutos para adaptarme, no sabía a quién tenía enfrente, pero no era muy hablador.

Finalmente abrí los ojos y me encontré con la imagen de una humana de extraño pelo rojo que me observaba con una mezcla de miedo y pena.

"¿Que quieres?"-pregunté con voz tosca, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar que no recordaba como sonaba mi voz.

"¿Que se supone que eres?"-preguntó la chica.

Trataba de aparentar dureza y frialdad, pero podía oler su miedo, le sonreí arrogantemente.

"Soy un demonio, llevo unos cuantos años aquí"-le respondí, estaba siendo más sincero de lo que esperaba, pero la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido.

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet"

"¿Crees que me importa?"-pregunté apartando mi mirada.

Esa maldita chica me golpe en la cabeza, eso era humano, no lo creo menuda fuerza.

"He sido educada, compórtate"-me regañó observándome mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

"Que me importa eso, no puedo salir de aquí"-exclamé enfurecido.

"¿De verdad?"-preguntó intrigada.

"¿Crees que viviría aquí si pudiese elegir?"

La mirada de la chica pareció comprender lo que trataba de decir.

"Esta maldita flecha me impide moverme"-expliqué señalándola.

La chica susurró un "de verdad", y se arrodilló ante mí, parece que la muy estúpida quería comprobar si la flecha no salía, pues claro que no podía mover-la, ¿porque estaría aquí sino?

"Lo siento, la he sacado"-dijo con naturalidad con la flecha en sus manos.

"¡Eh!, ¿Naniiii?"

Era verdad, la flecha ya no ocupaba mi pecho, sentía mi poder regresar, tan fácil, esta chica solo tiró de la flecha, al fin era libre.

"No ha sido tan difícil"-explicó, no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

"Te lo agradezco"-respondí secándome las lágrimas-"ahora muere"

Liberé mi poder, podía sentirlo, las llamas me rodearon, y vi como el rostro de la chica se teñía de miedo, agradecía que me hubiese liberado, pero pagaría por haberme golpeado, le mostraría el poder de un auténtico demonio.

"Muere"-rugí con voz de ultratumba acercándome a ella, cuanto echaba esto de menos.

"Es-Espera"-balbuceó aterrada.

"Lo siento"-no pude evitar reír, esto era genial.

"¡Detente!"-exclamó.

Sentí un calor en mi cuello, y de repente todo mi poder demoníaco se disipó, no podía mover un músculo.

"¿Eh?"-susurró la chica abriendo los ojos.

"¿Que has hecho maldita?"-pregunté enfurecido.

Vi como la chica ponía un dedo en sus labios, y tomaba una pose pensativa, pareció comprender algo, ya que esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

"Siéntate"-ordenó.

Algo ocurrió, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar obedecer su orden, y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo.

"¡¿Pero que?!"-exclamé.

"Salta"-dijo ahora sonriendo.

Otra vez lo mismo, no pude negarme a hacer lo que decía, acabé por dar un salto tan grande que perforé el tejado del sótano.

Menudo golpe, tosí un poco por el polvo del choque, y de nuevo me encontré con esta maldita pelirroja que me observaba superior.

"¿Has aprendido la lección?"-preguntó con una sonrisa, sin duda estaba disfrutando esto.

"MUE-RE-TE"

Y volví a caer, estaba de vuelta en el sótano, y la chica me observaba desde arriba con una mueca de fastidio.

"Está bien, quedate aquí si quieres"-farfulló molesta.

"E-Espera"-sabía que podía hacerlo si quisiera.

"¡Quieto!"-ordenó.

Mierda, ya no podía salir de aquí, la chica se marchó de allí sin siquiera mirarme, cubriendo los agujeros con tablones.

"¡Maldita sea!"-exclamé furioso.

…...

Y otro día más aquí, menudo aburrimiento, ya me había acostumbrado a este maldito sótano, pero al ver tan cerca la salida perdí toda la adaptación que había conseguido.

Era lo mismo que con la flecha, por mucho que lo intentase no lograba moverme, si volvía a encontrar a esa chica la destruiría.

Me despertaron los apresurados pasos sobre mí, la pelirroja rompió los tablones de una patada, y corrió ante mí enfurecida.

"¡¿Que demonios has hecho?!"-preguntó con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

"¿A que te refieres?, no puedo moverme por tu culpa estúpida"

De nuevo otro golpe en la cabeza, menuda fuerza tenía.

"La casa está llena de demonios"-exclamó aterrada.

¿Demonios?, claro, supongo que al liberar mi poder algunos habrán venido atraídos por eso, vaya, se me había pasado completamente.

"¿Que harás ahora?"-pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Tú vas a detenerlos, estoy segura que es culpa tuya"-replicó enfurecida.

"Ni se te ocurra..."-gruñí con frustración.

"Detén a los demonios"-ordenó con seriedad.

Maldita sea, de repente salté destruyendo el techo de ese cobertizo encima del sótano en el que estuve tanto tiempo encerrado, ya en el exterior, me encontré ante un incontable número de pequeños demonios de nivel inferior, la mayoría de ellos eran serpientes carroñeras, no me suponían ningún problema.

En el aire me rodeé de llamas y lancé mi primer ataque, liberé una onda de fuego que destruyó a la mayoría, aterricé en el suelo y vi de reojo la imagen de la pelirroja, le iba a mostrar el auténtico poder de un demonio.

"Karyu no Hoko"-exclamé lanzando un torbellino de llamas.

Giré mi cabeza controlando las llamas y arrasando con todos los demonios, no me llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos, la verdad es que me sorprendí a mí mismo, era de las pocas veces que no lo destruía todo al lanzar mi ataque, seguro era por culpa de la orden de esa pelirroja.

"Increíble"-susurró la chica.

"¿Que esperabas?, este es el poder de un demonio"-respondí arrogantemente.

"Te lo agradezco"-añadió la chica, que gracias ni que nada, me había dado una orden que no podía rechazar, como no iba a ayudarla.

"Bien, creo que te perdonaré la vida, ahora me..."

"Alto"-ordenó.

"!¿Que quieres ahora?¡"-exclamé frustrado, estaba harto de que me controlase.

"¿Pueden venir más de ellos?"-preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz.

"Y yo que..."

"Responde"

"Por supuesto que sí, y puede que más fuertes que estos"-respondí con sinceridad, ese maldito conjura era horrible.

"En ese caso te quedarás aquí, necesitaré tu ayuda"-explicó con serenidad.

Maldita sea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, he de encontrar mi espada, y a esa maldita bruja de pelo blanco que me dejó ahí encerrado.

Aunque sé que tratar de replicar es algo estúpido, ya he visto la efectividad del hechizo, lo único que puedo hacer es obedecer a esta maldita chica hasta que tenga una oportunidad para asesinarla.

"Está bien"-respondí con un bufido.

"En ese caso vamos a fijar las normas, no me atacarás ni a mí ni a otros humanos, además ayudarás a cualquier persona que pueda ser atacada por un demonio"-explicó observándome a la espera de una respuesta.

"Ni lo sueñes"-repliqué, ayudar a humanos, menuda estupidez.

"¡Obedece!"-exclamó.

"Maldita"-susurré al sentir un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

"Bien, ahora que está todo claro, yo soy Erza Scarlet, encantada"-me saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

"Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto"-respondí entre dientes con molestia.

La chica volvió a sonreírme y se adentró en su casa, maldita sea ni siquiera había podido destruir su casa, bufé molesto, ahora tendría que ser canguro de una humana, pero bueno, ya me ocuparía de eso después, lo que más me importaba era encontrarla, esa maldita albina que me engañó, la destruiré.

… **...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, este será un fic que llevaré junto con el Diario del apocalipsis, así que espero que tratéis de apoyarlo.**

 **Sé que el primer capítulo es algo corto, pero podrías considerarlo el prólogo de la historia, os prometo que será un fic muuuuuuuuy extenso.**

 **Ya sabéis...followead y favead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, espero que alguien me recuerde, siento mucho haber desaparecido, pero estuve de viaje, y al volver, encontré que mi ordenador no funcionaba, así que no pude continuar, por suerte conseguí uno nuevo, y aunque ya había abandonado completamente los fics, decidí reenganchar-me al leer los comentarios que tenían mis historias, así que si este capítulo y los que vendrán pueden existir es gracias a vuestro apoyo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, excepto gracias, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentros con el pasado**

No sé que era peor, si el refugio o esta estúpida casa, esa maldita pelirroja vivía ella sola, y encima tenía que ir a la preparatoria o no se que, no me molestaba, pero gracias a este maldito conjuro de obediencia no podía hacer nada que dañase la casa, maldita sea, no podía ni moverme.

Bufé molesto y fui a la cocina, abrí los estantes encontrando solo bolsas, ¿Que comía esta bruja?, no tenía carne por ningún sitio, volví al salón y me tumbé en el suelo, quién iba a pensar que acabaría viviendo en un santuario y encima como mascota de una adolescente pelirroja, menuda mierda.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era hora de pensar en eso, encontrar mi espada me gustaría, pero lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era encontrar a la peliblanca, la bruja que me engañó tan fácilmente y me obligó a vivir encerrado en ese apestoso sótano...un momento, ¿porque no lo hacía?, si recordaba bien, esa bruja me había dicho que no destruyese nada, pero no que no podía salir.

Comprobé mi teoría, salí por la ventana, ya que no sabía como abrir esa estúpida puerta y no podía destruirla, sonreí al sentir la brisa sobre mis cabellos, este mundo era muy extraño, pero nada de eso importaba, debía concentrarme en encontrarla, estaba seguro de que si me deshacía de ella, el conjuro también se desvanecería, y sin ningún obstáculo más podría controlar este extraño mundo.

…...

Al fin, no recordaba que el mundo humano fuese tan peligroso, hay demasiado ruido, luces y una especie de carros gigantescos hechos de hierro, y puedo asegurar que duele mucho que te golpeen con uno de esos.

Me erguí con dificultado dirigiéndome hacia la cima de la colina donde estaba el templo, si podía encontrarla en algún lugar sería ahí, ¿ Que como había visto el templo?, fácil, una de esas cosas de metal me envió a volar, y pude vislumbrarlo desde el cielo.

Subí las escaleras con pesar, al parecer el sello me impedía utilizar mis poderes sin el consentimiento de la bruja, pero al menos mis habilidades físicas no desaparecieron.

Finalmente llegué a la cima, ante mí se encontraba un templo antiguo, con el tejado rojo, rodeado por una enorme cantidad de bambú, y al lado del templo había un pequeño lago con carpas rojas, sin duda este lugar me traía recuerdos, y aunque sabía que no era el mismo sitio, no pude evitar recordar el pasado.

…...

 **Kuro Pov:**

Natsu estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados ante un templo con el tejado rojo, tras poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una joven de pelo blanco corto, acompañada de una anciana, ambas vestidas de sacerdotisas.

\- Ruego nos disculpe maou-sama-dijo la anciana arrodillándose mientras hacía un gesto a la peliblanca.

\- No pienso arrodillarme ante él-respondió la chica con molestia.

Natsu observó con tranquilidad a ambas mujeres, la anciana era como las demás estaba aterrada, en cambio, la joven, aunque claramente sentía miedo, parecía poder sobreponerse a él...aún así no eran nada más que sucias humanas, se dijo el pelirosa.

\- No quiero que ningún humano se arrodille ante mí, odiaría pisar una basura como vosotros-explicó el chico sin cambiar su rostro de seriedad.

Antes de que la peliblanca pudiese replicar la anciana la frenó, casi suplicando que callase.

\- M-Me disculpo maou-sama-respondió la anciano cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Natsu suspiró levantándose- nada de eso me importa, no he venido para oír chorradas-explicó molesto-¿ Dónde está Lissana Strauss?-preguntó Natsu dando un vistazo por todo el lugar.

\- Soy yo-respondió la joven peliblanca con decisión.

\- ¿De verdad?-preguntó el pelirosa señalando a la chica con molestia-vencer a una niña no es suficiente-dijo Natsu con cierto toque de aburrimiento en su voz.

\- Veremos si puedes ganar rosita-respondió la peliblanca con burla.

Natsu gruñó, liberando una ola de instinto asesino hacia Lissana, logrando que esta se tambalease, dándose cuenta de que por la ira había cometido un error al insultar a ese demonio.

\- Está bien...-dijo Natsu cesando su instinto-cuando termine, te mataré, y destruiré el lugar que proteges-explicó con serenidad haciendo a la peliblanca temblar aún más-Preparate-añadió Natsu.

…...

Respiré profundamente aspirando el aroma del bambú a mi alrededor.

\- **¡Sal de ahí bruja !** -rugí con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis pulmones, logrando que el agua del estanque estallase.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, y de ella salió...

\- ¡ Bruja !-no podía creerlo,estaba ante mí, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa diferente al que llevaba antes, pero, espera...parece muy aterrada, ella no estaría temblando en el suelo.

Me acerqué a ella, instintivamente quiso retroceder, pero cogí su brazo para retenerla, mientras olfateaba su esencia...como suponía.

No era ella, aunque su aspecto físico era casi idéntico al de la bruja, pero su actitud y esencia lo demostraban, aún así, si no fuese por el maldito conjuro la hubiese matado ahí mismo, su sola presencia me resultaba horrible.

Me giré dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras para descender la colina, no quería estar más ante esa chica.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres?

Incluso su voz era parecida, pero sonaba mucho más frágil que la suya.

\- Soy un demonio, más te vale no dejar que te vea nunca más, o te mataré-amenacé emitiendo algo de instinto asesino para reforzar mis palabras.

Descendí las escaleras con ira y decepción, esperaba poder encontrarla allí, pero solo encontré una especie de copia.

\- Así que se llama Yukino-balbuceé tras oír a alguien llamándola.

…...

Volví hacia la casa de esa bruja pelirroja con molestia, pero que iba a hacer, el sol ya estaba cayendo, y no tenía ningún otro lugar para pasar la noche, además, ese maldito conjuro me impedía actuar libremente, así que no tenía más remedio, al menos pude desahogarme con una panda de idiotas que querían pelea, no podía matarlos, pero eso no impidió que les diese una buena paliza, menudos idiotas, cuando sea libre serán las primeras personas que calcinaré.

Ese pensamiento logró tranquilizarme, hasta que finalmente llegué al templo que tras tenerme tantos años preso en su sótano se había convertido en mi "hogar", pero, ocurrió algo que me hizo enfurecer.

Olfateé la brisa que provenía del edificio...imposible.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, mis pupilas se dilataron, y mi piel se volvió áspera, recordando como era mi forma cuando tenía mi poder demoníaco.

El conjuro me impidió romper la puerta, así que volví a entrar por la ventana, seguí el olor hasta que finalmente llegué al salón, respiré dejando escapar algo de vapor, mientras trataba de evitar esa molesta fragancia.

\- ¿Quién es ese Erza?

\- N-No pienses mal, tan so...

\- **¡ Maldita bruja!** -traté de desgarrar-la, pero salí disparado contra una de las paredes.

\- !¿Que demonios haces Nat...?¡

\- **¡ Muere !** -exclame otra vez lanzándome al ataque.

 **-** ¡ Alto!

Tras esa orden, sentí mi cuello hervir, y me desplomé en el suelo, sin la capacidad de levantarme, alcé la vista encontrándome con una asustada y molesta pelirroja, y esa...

\- **¡ Te mataré !** -gruñí destrozando mi garganta por la fuerza de los gritos.

…...

 **Kuro Pov:**

Mientras, en otro lugar, una pequeña de pelo azul observaba emocionada la pequeña ciudad erguida ante ella.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí, Natsu-nii-dijo con una dulce voz, mientras una pequeña lágrima aparecía en sus ojos.

… **...**

 **¿Que tal?, espero que os haya gustado, y siento que el capítulo sea un poco flojo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir nada, que me fue algo difícil.**

 **Espero poder leer vuestro comentarios al respecto, además tengo una pregunta, ¿alguien puede explicarme como formar parte de un foro?, me interesaría saberlo.**

 **Sin más, favead, followead y comentad**


End file.
